The Blood Knight's New Rule
by Reinna aka Ashy
Summary: A young Blood Elf Priest is forced to follow the Blood Knight's newest rule as she travels across Azeroth with her companion, a young Blood Elf Rogue. On Hiatus.
1. The Newest Rule

**Disclaimer: I don't own blizzard, World of Warcraft, etc, etc. I only own the names, etc, etc. Moving on.

* * *

**

Eversong Woods Academy.

Atop the large main building a young blood elf, Zakuro, was impatiently waiting. Today was the last day in the academy and she sure as hell didn't want to be there longer than necessary. Ten minutes later a magistrate walked in.

_Finally! By the Sunwell how long can you take? Wait...Uh oh. He has that I-don't-care-you're-doing-what-I-ask face on. He's not just here to tell me I can leave. Why is there always a delay when you least want one?  
_

"Congratulation on nearly graduating the ac---" The magistrate began dryly. No doubt, he's been doing this for years.

"I don't CARE about you're congratulations, magistrate. You took long enough just coming. Why don't you just tell me I can leave!" She snapped. Her face said she very well knew snapping back would be pointless, but didn't care.

"...Well you can't leave just yet. The blood knights ordered all newer fighters to travel with a companion, including the ones graduating today, AKA you." he said, obviously annoyed by her snapping at him.

_Crap. Shouldn't have snapped just then. That was a bad idea. The news to come can't be good. Who am I being assigned? A rogue? ....No I won't even kid about that._

"You're to be assigned Laet'Ji, a rogue. He recently graduated, like you." he said.

Zakuro merely stared at him in disbelief at the fact that she was right for a moment.

"A ........ROGUE?!"she said finally.

_ARGH! I hate foreshadowing events I DON'T want to happen! A ROGUE! The EXACT opposite of a priest. Of course. Some blood knight has it out for me._

**[Since this is the first chapter, I'll give you a heads up, line breaks like these mean changes of view, otherwise it would get too confusing.]

* * *

**

As Laet'Ji walked into the room his anguish grew. His acquaintance was going to be a priest.

_Probably shouldn't have played that trick on the blood knight. But a PRIEST? I've got the be the only rogue in Azeroth that has to suffer this. This was bound to happen if I pants-ed a blood-knight in public. But the guy was just asking for it, calling me a vermin like that. Damn. Doesn't look half bad, for a priest, though. __At first glance I'd think she was a warlock. Black hair__, rare for a priest, pale skin, green eyes, red earrings.... breasts...and now I'm ranting._

"No raping, cursing, sapping, decapitating, smiting, killing, pushing off a cliff, drowning, stripping nude in public, or harming in any otherwise way of your partner." The Magistrate said dryly, as if he had said this very sentence a thousand times, which he very well may have.

"WAS THAT REALLY NESSE--!?" both Laet'Ji and Zakuro yelled in unison, to each others surprise.

"Yes," The Magistrate said boredly. He decided to add one last sentence smugly, "Oh, and if you two fall in love, no making out on the job."

"Like he could if he tried," Zakuro muttered, referring to the first sentence.

"You doubt me?" Laet'Ji said smirking.

"Quite a bit," Zakuro said, bluntly.

"I--" Laet'Ji began.

"First rule, **GET OUT.**" yelled the annoyed Magistrate, casting a spell that forced them to both leave.

**-Outside-

* * *

**

Zakuro, unlike her partner, who had merely gone into the shadows as he walked away, was caught fighting, and very well failing at her attacks, a nearby rabid saber.

Laet'ji suddenly jumped from the shadows, immediately killing the beast.

"You okay?" Laet'Ji asked, as if procedure, pulling the dagger from the saber.

"I'm fine," Zakuro said, wincing at both the sight and her wounds.

"Oh, really? Because you're not wincing as you walk at all," Laet'ji said sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Zakuro healing her wounds.

Laet'Ji snickered walking away.

_One hit to kill a saber?! This guy's a monster! ....But....you know, he wouldn't be so bad if he weren't a rogue..It's uncommon to see a rogue with red hair. And what IS that sort of feathered behind his ear fashion? He has slightly tanned skin, too..._ Zakuro thought, staring at Laet'Ji as he fought.

"Like what you see?" Laet'Ji smirked, after noticing her stare.

"!---I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Zakuro frantically said, forcing herself to look away.

Laet'Ji snickered, deciding that it might be fun to tease Zakuro.

* * *

"Why'd you save me?" questioned Zakuro.

"You're my assigned partner." Laet'Ji said.

"No other reason?" Zakuro asked.

"What other reason _WOULD_ there be, **PRIEST**?" Laet'Ji snapped, uncomfortable with having this conversation with a priest.

_I can't believe a priest just asked me that! A good-two-shoes **PRIEST**!  
_

He turned around, and, seeing Zakuro's head only staring at the ground, guiltily said, "I'm going to the inn for the day," as he walked away.

**-5 minutes later-

* * *

**

A passerby, noticing Zakuro, said, "Wow, you sure look like you've had a day miss...."

"Ah, really?" said Zakuro, not paying the passerby any mind.

"Indeed. You're....grinning like a cat," he said, as he walked away, towards the woods.

"I hadn't noticed." Zakuro replied, not noticing he was almost gone.

_Slightly annoying...a **ROGUE** has a thing for me....But it still wasn't right of him to snap like that, who taught him his manners?!_

She ranted as she went to the Inn for the day.


	2. The Injury

**-Farstrider Retreat-**

_Guess I shouldn't have snapped...She just had to look at the ground like that, didn't she!? Damn it!_

Zakuro walked in the room, completely fine.

_What the hell?!  
_

Zakuro sat down in a nearby chair and reviewed her spells.

"Zakuro?" Laet'Ji asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Zakuro said, not looking up.

"You're not mad about earlier?"

"About calling me a priest? Of course not."

"I didn--" Laet'Ji began.

"Don't worry about it," Zakuro said, with a pang of annoyance in her voice.

_ Yep. She's mad. _

-Two days later-

"I'm going to train." Zakuro said, getting up and heading out of the room.

_Oh, so you still possess the ability of speech?!_

"Be careful." Laet'Ji dryly said.

Zakuro hesitated at the door.

_......? Why hasn't she left yet?  
_

"Zakuro?"

"Will do!" she said, spinning around to face him with a smile.

_Didn't expect that..._

**-Two hours later-**

_It does **NOT** take that long to train. What the hell did she get sidetracked doing!?  
_

"That took a while." Laet'Ji remarked, from a chair across the room.

"Some of the spells were hard," she said with an overly - happy smile.

_You **REALLY** think you can fool someone who's trade is in lying? Now THAT'S suspicious.  
_

"Oh?" he muttered, voice full of suspicion.

Zakuro walked over to a nearby armor merchant. She convinced the merchant to buy a blue broach she found on the way for two silver coins.

"And I thought priests didn't rob people." Laet'Ji remarked sarcastically.

"It was a reasonable price," Zakuro said, annoyed at him calling her a thief.

Laet'Ji's eyes followed her carefully looking for some sign of something wrong. She was still lying. But about what?

Zakuro picked up her bags, accidentally dropping one as she walked away from the armor merchant.

"You gonna pick that up?" Laet'Ji asked suspiciously.

"........ah, yes," Zakuro said, after hesitating.

Leaning over Zakuro picked up her bag.

_

* * *

_

_OW!_

She quickly dropped the bag.

Laet'Ji got out of his chair, assured something was wrong, and swiftly walked over.

_He saw that._

"Something wrong?" he said, as he walked to her.

_Yes._

"No." Zakuro said, all too quickly.

"Oh, really?" he said, swiftly reaching for Zakuro's arm.

"Ye--- OW!!!" she said wincing as he gripped her arm.

Laet'Ji leaned in closer as he pulled back her sleeve. Where her robe's sleeve used to be was a freshly bandaged wound, at least 8 inches long. Laet'Ji, examining the wound, showed no emotion.

_Ow......ow.........ow....._

_"_.......It's not good to lie," he finally said, darkly.

_Ow, ow, ow, OW!_

"What do you care, anyways!?" she snapped, trying to pull her arm away.

He kept her arm in his grasp.

"Where'd you get hurt?"

_Obviously ignored my question. Hes mad._

_"_Nowher-"

"**HOW** did you get hurt?" he asked, with no intent of letting her go.

_....................._

"Why'd you hide it from me?" Laet'Ji continued to ask.

_"_You said to be careful, and..." Zakuro began, hesitantly.

* * *

_And WHAT?!_

_"_And?" Laet'Ji asked, annoyed.

"I...let you down," Zakuro finished.

_ Damn it! **IDIOT**!_

"It's worse to hide things like this. Why would you even care about that, it wasn't a promise or anything! HOW did you get injured?" He asked, keeping his anger in check.

"...On the way back the top of a cliff fell."

"Wow, that sure tells how you ended up **UNDER** that exact part of the cliff. Why didn't y---"

"OW!" Zakuro hissed as his grip tightened.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" he said, slightly loosening his grip.

"The.. er..."

"The **WHAT**?" he angrily asked.

_I know what you're going to say. **PLEASE** don't say it was the pai--_

"The pain was too great to concentrate..." Zakuro said, hesitantly, knowing what was to come after.

"**AND YOU KEPT THIS TO YOURSELF?!**" he said, temper flying out the window.

Zakuro winced at his tightened grip, and angry, dark tone of voice.

"OW!!" Zakuro winced, again, at his increasingly tighter grip on her arm.

"**YOU STAYING ALIVE IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT THAN A PROMISE!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**" he yelled, ignoring her cry of pain; catching the eyes of spectators for a brief second.

"........yes," Zakuro weakly said, her arm hurting excruciatingly from his grip.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Laet'Ji yelled, slightly less loud.

"Yes, I understand!" Zakuro hissed, desperately trying to get her arm away.

"...............go bandage that properly, this time," Laet'ji said. He loosened his grip, as he got his anger under control.

".....right," Zakuro said, meekly, leaving the room to re-bandage her arm.

Laet'Ji sighed as he sank into a near-by chair.

_...Idiot. Keeping an injury like that hidden. It could have killed her if it got infected. And her only exuse was because of a supposed PROMISE she made to me? Priests! Next time I won't go so easy on her..._

Laet'Ji smirked.

_But, she did look cute when she tried to lie. Terrible at it. What can you expect from a priest, though. A silly, troublesome, priest._

He sighed.


	3. Of Course

**-Fairbreeze Village-**

"How's your arm?" asked Laet'ji inquisitively, noticing she had a new bandage on.

"Better." said Zakuro, remembering a few days ago, with a regretful face on.

"Don't look so regretful as you say that. I know you can't heal. Just focus on getting better." Laet'Ji said, slightly annoyed at the fact that she was still regretful.

_All I can do, being the priest I am, is fight and heal. Just how can he seriously say the fact that I can't do **EITHER** is **FINE**?! _

Zakuro muttered quietly, saying, "I can't fight, either."

"You really know what the wrong things to say, don't you?" Laet'Ji said, sighing.

_.....Eh?_

"What do you mean?" Zakuro asked.

Laet'Ji suddenly halted in his tracks. Zakuro, not noticing this, bumped into him by accident.

"You're kidding right?" Laet'Ji asked in disbelief, without turning around.

_ About what...??_

"No?" She said stepping backwards, rubbing her forehead.

Turning around, with a smirk on, "So you have no idea what I mean?" He said, with a slightly darker voice.

_...Er..  
_

"Um....no?"

"None at all?" Laet'Ji said, stepping closer.

"Uh, wh..at?" Zakuro stammered, stepping backwards.

"Not even the slightest idea?" Laet'Ji said, with an even darker voice, continuing to step closer.

"L-L-Laet'Ji?" Zakuro said, stepping back into a wall, realizing just what he meant.

"Oh? So now you realize?" Laet'Ji said, smirking, as he slammed his hands on both sides of her, blocking any way out.

"Uh...er...." Zakuro said, looking at his arms, seeing he was blocking any way she had out.

"See why its bad to say?" Laet'Ji said, his face nearly touching hers.

"Y-Y-Yes," Zakuro stammered fearfully.

"Good," Laet'Ji said with a lighter tone, lightly bonking her head with his hand, stepping back, "Don't say it again."

Zakuro let out a sigh of relief as he backed away.

**-Later-

* * *

**

"I'm going to train. Don't wander," Laet'Ji said, walking towards Silvermoon City.

Zakuro sighed.

_She sighed. I bet 20 silver she'll wander, anyways._

"I mean it. Don't wander, monsters won't hesitate to kill you," Laet'Ji warned.

**-10 minutes later-

* * *

**

_Bored. Why did he even say don't wander. Makes me want to wander anyways. Idiot rogue....Does he do this on purpose?! And he left me with nothing to do, no where to go, and no one to talk to....What the hell?!..................  
_

"Oh, who cares what you think anyways?!" Zakuro ranted, as she left the room, sticking her tongue out in the direction he went.

-**Later AGAIN at a near-by pond**-

Zakuro turned around, having heard human footsteps nearby.

"..........Maybe I'd better go back." Zakuro said, remembering Laet'Ji was coming back, and would probably yell at her for wandering if he found her at a pond, exactly where he said _not_ to go.

As she turned to leave the footsteps got louder and louder.

"Who's there?!" Zakuro said, spinning around.

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

Laet'Ji stretched as he left the rogue training room.

"Damn trainers, every time I train I have to spar with them," Laet'Ji ranted, leaving the building into murder row.

The trainers, clearly hearing this, rolled their eyes as they continued to train new rogues in how to pickpocket people, and sap them.

_Well, that's done. 20 silver says Zakuro wandered off to somewhere dangerous, like a lake, or the dead scar where monsters roam. Better head back before she gets herself killed._

**-Back to the PLOT.-

* * *

**

A ravenous ghoul walked out from behind the forest trees at the sound of her voice.

"A....ghoul?"

The ghoul suddenly started charging at her, with a very distorted cry.

_SHIT!_ she thought realizing she can't fight, or cast spells, or heal, she could only run away, or _die_.

_At times like these, I really only have one thing to say. RUN._ She thought bolting towards an abandoned house and holding the door behind her as the ghoul tried to get in by scratching the wood away.

_Crap. I'll just bet the person I least want to show up will show, because of this. Other option is that I'll die, which would be better by only a little. Why are there always only two choices!??!_

The scratching noises suddenly stopped.

_.....? It .... gave up?

* * *

_

The door was yanked out from under her, causing her to almost fall. Looking up she saw Laet'Ji shaking his head.

"Hello there, idiot," Laet'Ji said, with a ghoul's corpse near him.

_How did I know she was going to wander. Just how did I know.  
_

"I'm not an idi--" Zakuro started, getting her center of gravity back.

"'Don't wander.'" Laet'Ji quoted.

"...Eh?" Zakuro asked.

"Were my exact words, weren't they?" Laet'Ji said, obviously quite annoyed.

"Err...yes." Zakuro said, hesitantly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Laet'Ji said, shaking his head, as he lead her back to town.

_Just WHAT do I need to do to nail a lesson home into this girl? What a pain._

"...sorry," Zakuro muttered, as they walked back silently.


	4. Overseeing

**-Fairbreeze Village-**

Zakuro, sitting in a Blood Elf designed chair at a table, shifted uncomfortably. The chair was far too tall for most Blood Elves, but that wasn't what annoyed her. Putting down a book into the ever growing pile of scattered documents on the table looked up to see Laet'Ji staring at her.

"Do you have to watch me _every_ second?" she said irritated, directed towards Laet'Ji. He was sitting across the table, twirling a pencil on a fairly ruined copy of Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas, while staring at her.

"Yes," Laet'ji said simply, continuing to twirl the pencil, "I am going to watch you until your arm is completely healed. If I don't you'll probably wander off to some, oh, I don't know, lake with, hmm, killer ghouls around it, or under a cliff that has a chance of falling, or, say, to a saber that hasn't eaten in days? You really can't seem to fathom listening to me, can you."

"But all da-" Zakuro began to argue.

"I'm going e_asy_ on you. I could be doing so many other things to nail a lesson home." Laet'Ji said, letting the pencil fall on the table.

"...So many other things? Like what?" Zakuro asked, obviously not getting it.

"Ohh, torture, injury, other things involving your body." Laet'Ji said, smirking as he picked the pencil back up.

_20 silver says she doesn't get it...Yep she doesn't get it._

"By the Sunwell, it's as if you are a child," Laet'Ji said, sighing.

"I'm not a child," said Zakuro, irritated at this seemingly random outburst.

"And yet you don't get what I meant." Laet'Ji stated, ignoring her as he continued to twirl the pencil.

"Well I-" Zakuro began, annoyed at him ignoring her.

"Sex. I meant sex. You get it now?" Laet'Ji stated bluntly.

Zakuro blushed and went back to reading.

Laet'Ji snickered to himself.

_She really is a child... Come to think of it...Just how old IS she?  
_

_"_So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-Three." Zakuro answered, not looking up.

_Sure doesn't look it. Looks about 17 or 18. And acts 9, clueless and stupid. Then again, I suppose that's a insult to nine year olds everywhere.__ They let people graduate earlier and earlier now._

"You sure don't look it." Laet'Ji commented, smugly.

"Well, how about _you_, then? How old are you?" Zakuro said, slamming her book shut, irritated by the sudden subject.

"Twenty-Eight," Laet'Ji said simply._

* * *

Five years older? You don't even look older than 23, and you're saying you're 28? Or ACT older, for that matter._

"I don't act my age?" Laet'Ji said, suddenly.

_No, you don't. WAIT. What the?_

"That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?" Laet'Ji said, smugly, noticing the surprise on her face.

_Well, yes. Yes it was._

"No I-" Zakuro began.

"To be quite frank, I act more my age than you. You're 23 and you don't get a SINGLE sex reference," Laet'Ji said, smirking.

_...! Well excuse me!_

Zakuro only blushed, reading her book.

"I've got to wonder, just what about even saying the word makes you blush," Laet'Ji continued, entertained by her blush.

* * *

Zakuro blushed a deeper red.

_Wow. If you blush anymore than that you'd probably catch a cold._

Laet'Ji snickered to himself, dropping the subject.

_Z_akuro flipped through the pages of Ironforge the Awakening of the Dwarves. Soon she came to a picture of a goblin on the mountains, near what appeared to be an airport overlooking Dun Morogh. She quickly flipped past the page.

_That was fast._

"Don't like Ironforge?" Laet'Ji asked, interested.

Zakuro remained mute, ignoring him as she read on.

_Let's see...Ironforge, heights, and heavy machinery, and a goblin are the only things on that picture. And it sure as hell isn't goblins, they're everywhere.  
_

"Heavy machinery?" Laet'Ji continued asking, watching her, waiting for a reaction, as he had done with numerous other people due to his class.

_Nothing. Then it's gotta be..  
_

"...Heights?"

Zakuro visibly winced.

_Bingo__. Afraid of heigh__t__s, __then? Curious.  
_

"So you don't like heights? Why not?" Laet'Ji continued asking, curious.

"I'd rather not say," Zakuro said, turning a page of her book.

"I can ask all day you know," Laet'Ji said seriously.

_Did she fall off a cliff? ...See an airplane crash?_

"Well? What was it?" Laet'Ji persisted.

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?" Zakuro asked, with a sigh.

"No," Laet'Ji stated.

"...Fine, then...I was pushed off a cliff... By someone dear to me. I trusted him, and he betrayed me. That's all," Zakuro said, shaking slightly, hiding her face in her book.

_..I get the feeling she doesn't know just how much she said._

"I see..." Laet'Ji said, dropping the subject sympathetically.

**-Hours later-**

* * *

"By the Sunwell, how long do you stay up?" Laet'Ji said towards Zakuro, who was still sitting at the table, reading, in an empty room.

"Long enough," Zakuro said.

_Morning bird, much? It's only 1 am. How early do YOU get up anyways? I never beat you in waking up.  
_

"You know, I was betrayed once, too," Laet'Ji said, yawning.

This caught Zakuro's interest, causing her to look up.

_...What?_

"It was a warlock. She was a betrayer of Silvermoon City," Laet'Ji said, dozing off, "And she led an Alliance army to Silvermoon. They stuck me with the duty of killing her."

_...Oh.  
_

"Met her in battle...and carried out...my orders," Laet'Ji said, falling asleep.

_...How tragic... Guess even he's had some tough times._


	5. Murder Row

**-Silvermoon City-**

"Your arm healing alright?" asked Laet'Ji, as they wandered through the Silvermoon City. The walk from the front to even the bank was interesting. Most people that have not yet been to Silvermoon City would gawk at the many floating buildings, lights, and plants. The giant walking guardians made of crystal and stone, along with the various gaurds, were the only protection from attacks of the other faction.

"Yes, I should be able to heal and fight with no problem in a week or so." Zakuro answered, happily.

Laet'Ji let out a sigh of relief as they passed a citizen being harassed by guards.

_Finally._

"...? What?" Zakuro asked, not even noticing the citizen.

"Watching you every moment get tiring," Laet'Ji said, yawning.

_Damn straight it gets tiring. You're up until 2 am every day. How can you even function with that little sleep!?  
_

"I never asked you to watch me, _every second_ of the day," Zakuro stated, clearly annoyed by not being out of his watch for days.

"Just how is it you only manage to get into trouble when I'm not around?" Laet'Ji asked.

_It's like your a trouble magnet. That runs out of power every 5 minutes._

"Bad luck?" Zakuro suggested, shrugging.

"Hmmm..." Laet'Ji said, hesitantly halting in place.

_Bad luck, eh? That works too. I like my definition better._

"What?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm hesitant to leave you alone, but nothing has happened yet..." Laet'Ji said, thinking.

Zakuro's eyes brightened at the thought of being away from Laet'Ji for the first time in at least five days.

_How much trouble could she run into in a major city? Not much...right? Okay, that was a lie. By the Sunwell I just know somethings going to happen.....But.._

"Well, against my better judgment....don't stray out of Silvermoon City," Laet'Ji said, heading to get supplies.

"Will do!" Zakuro said, eagerly wandering away.

_This is gonna come back to haunt me. Better hurry.  
_

**-Five Minutes Later-**

* * *

_Okay, now, I'm lost._

Zakuro looked around in the diminished lighting of Murder Row confused, only knowing that where she was was one dark alley-way she got to through an inn.

_Hnnn..._

"You lost, Miss?" asked a warlock who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"No," said Zakuro, looking for a signpost that points to a way out.

"You look pretty lost," the warlock continued.

Zakuro, upon glancing towards him, saw he was walking closer. This act reminded her of when Laet'Ji had trapped her between a wall.

_Crap, I know what he's about to try. First instinct. Get. AWAY._

Zakuro headed for an exit. The warlock quickly followed.

"Don't you want directions?" he asked.

"No," Zakuro said, quickening her pace.

The warlock grabbed her arm and pinned it against the wall.

_OW! It had to be my bad arm didn't it?_

"Now, isn't that too bad?" he said, grinning.

"Let go!" Zakuro yelled, attempting to punch him with her other.

"Now why would I do that?" the warlock said, grabbing her other arm before it even touched him.

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

_Let's see. Daggers, food, drinks, poisons, a few maps...All set. Now where in Silvermoon did Zakuro wander to?_

Laet'Ji looked to where she was before he left.

_Of course, she's not here. Okay, where would I wander to if I were a dim-witted, trouble magnet? ....Murder Row. I won't even kid about that. Not even she'd be so dumb as to end up there._

Laet'Ji, upon continuing to look for her got more and more nervous.

_By the Sunwell, she just would end up in the worst place in Silvermoon wouldn't she?!_ He thought, heading for Murder Row.

**-Murder Row-**

Laet'Ji, hearing Zakuro yell 'Let go!' started heading towards the yell.

_Shit. Not good. Of course she wandered to the most dangerous slums of Silvermoon! Of **COURSE** she did!  
_

He swiftly passed various buildings and the lighting became more and more dim as he arrived at Murder Row. He passed a drunk Blood Elf holding a beer up a flight of stairs. He, looking around, found the warlock pinning both her arms down.

_You **sick** son of a motherless ogre._

"You bastard..., **get the **_**HELL**_** away from her**!" Laet'Ji said, walking straight up to him and grabbing his arm.

"And just who the hell are you?" hissed the warlock.

"The person who is going to kick your ass in ten seconds if you don't get out of here!" Laet'Ji snapped, lifting him up by his shirt and throwing him into a pile of crates.

The warlock, taking the threat as genuine, quickly left.

"Zakuro? You alright?" He asked towards Zakuro, who was visibly shaking, slumped against the wall.

_Looks like she'll have trouble standing._

"Y-y-y-yes, I'm f-fine." She stuttered, "T-t-t-thanks."

"Every time I leave you alone, huh? Need help getting up?" Laet'Ji asked, sighing.

"E-eh.. N-no I can s-stand.," Zakuro said, getting use of her legs back, still shaking.

_She is still shaking......Better get her out of here._

"Here," Laet'Ji said, handing her a parchment.

"A map..?" Zakuro asked, looking at it.

"Yes. Stay the hell away from murder row at all costs next time." Laet'Ji said, leading her out out murder row.

"O-o..kay.." Zakuro said, glad to be leaving that alley.


	6. Aftermath

**-Silvermoon City-**

"You sure you're okay to heal?" Laet'Ji asked, keeping an eye on Zakuro as they passed Silvermoon Cities' east wing bank.

_She said a week, it's only been five days. Just how fast do your wounds heal?  
_

"I'm sure," said Zakuro, reassuringly making an aura of golden, holy, light surround her hands in demonstration.

"Positive? It's only been five days," Laet'Ji asked, with a slight sound of worry in his voice as the light flickered out.

"I'm positive," Zakuro answered, not even noticing he was worried she was so happy to be able to heal again.

_I guarantee even if she's not completely healed she won't pay it any mind, because shes too eager to fight and heal.. By the Sunwell, this girl is going to be the death of me..._

"Just don't overdo it," Laet'Ji said, giving up on arguing upon seeing her eagerly grinning.

"Will do," Zakuro replied, looking at a map of Silvermoon for the way out.

Laet'Ji noticed this, and looked sympathetically at her.

_The map I gave her? Ah right, that damn warlock probably traumatized her... That's a pity..._

"Er.. Zakuro, you alive there?" Laet'Ji said, tapping her arm, noticing she was staring absent-mindedly at the map.

Zakuro flinched as he touched her.

_Okay, if I know anything at all, I know that that is __**not**__ a good sign._

"...Ah...Sorry," Zakuro said muttered, noticing she flinched.

"You were lying when you said you were fine, weren't you?" Laet'Ji asked, clearly knowing something was wrong.

"N-no, I wasn't lying," Zakuro answered, confused.

_...Again with thinking you can fool a person who's trade is in lying?.......Yep, she is going to be the death of me.._

"Then why..." Laet'Ji started, grabbing her arm. This caused her to immediately flinch.

"....Do you flinch when I so much as _touch_ you?" Laet'Ji finished.

"T...That's....I mean...er.." Zakuro stuttered, unable to find words.

_......Well what is it, then? 'Er' is **not** an answer you know.  
_

"Do I _look_ like I'll hurt you?" Laet'Ji asked, annoyed and serious.

"...N...No..." Zakuro answered, hating the fact that she was having to answer a question such as that.

"...Do I _talk_ like I'll hurt you?" Laet'Ji continued, ignoring the fact that she was obviously uncomfortable.

"No...You don't...You don't talk like you'll hurt me," Zakuro answered, growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Did that warlock do anything t--" Laet'Ji started to ask.

"**NO**!" Zakuro suddenly yelled, hating the fact that this made her remember the warlock and not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Then **WHAT**? Why is he still stuck in your mind?! Just _WHAT_ is it that causes you to flinch when I so much as **_TOUCH_** you?! Did I say something _wrong_? Did I _do_ something wrong?!" Laet'Ji said, temper flying out the window.

"I... He… uh…" Zakuro stuttered.

"**WELL**?! What _IS_ it?!" Laet'Ji continued, not letting the subject drop.

"Ah..It...I..It....Sc-scared...... me.... and...I...just saw....his face when...er...you....touched me..and..." Zakuro stuttered, trying to find fitting words.

"**I** _REMIND_ you of **him**!?" Laet'Ji asked, furious at the thought.

_**I** remind you of that sick warlock slug son of a motherless ogre?!_

"**No**! No... I just...what happened...at murder row keeps....playing in my head...and I can't get it out of my head....When you touched me ...that part just played over..in my head... and.." Zakuro stammered.

As she stammered this explanation Laet'Ji started to slightly get it.

"So you've been thinking about what happened at murder row, _over and __over_, ever since it happened?" Laet'Ji concluded.

"Th...That's right..." Zakuro answered, slightly relieved.

_Why can't you realize that that has got to be the worst thing to do... What to do with you..._

"Why?" Laet'Ji asked, not expecting an answer.

"I....Ah..I don't..." Zakuro stuttered, unable to answer the question.

"What will get it out of your head?" Laet'Ji sighed, thinking.

_...What to say....What to do...._

"I don--" Zakuro started.

Laet'Ji suddenly hugged her before she could finish, ignoring any flinching she did.

"It won't happen again. **I** won't let it happen again. So, _please_, stop thinking about it," Laet'Ji said.

"Ah...I...O..kay...," Zakuro stammered, caught completely off guard.


	7. The Transforming Humans

**-Silverpine Forest-  
-The Sepulcher-  
-The Inn-**

"Well, you coming or what?" Laet'Ji asked towards Zakuro, who was closing a book. She glanced around the beaten up Inn, then gave a look of disgust. This look was well explained, as the walls were rotting and broken and most company there were undead.

"Fine, I'll come with you while you kill worgens," Zakuro said, sighing, as she had nothing better to do and certainly was not going to stay in the inn.

"Better them then us," Laet'Ji stated bluntly.

"You two going to fight worgens?" an undead asked from a corner of the inn.

"Oh gee, I don't know, the entire conversation about it that you probably eves-dropped on didn't give you the answer?" Laet'Ji asked, obviously having seen him when they were talking.

"....Right...," the undead started, surprised at Laet'Ji's sarcasm, "Well, then, take this potion. If you're bitten by a worgen you turn into one, not savable once you are one, although this potion can cure it if you arn't one within five seconds. If your bitten get three drops of your blood into this potion before you transform, and drink it. Might save a life," He finished, handing Laet'Ji the potion.

"Guess you aren't completely useless for an eves-dropper," Laet'Ji said, walking away.

"The transformation's fast, so act fast if bitten!" the undead yelled after them as they left.

**-Pyrewood Village-**

"Since you're obviously _HOPELESS_ in being stealthy," Laet'ji began, with 5 bodies around him. The bodies were those of human-like wolves most people referred to as 'worgens'. What made them so dangerous was that they looked like normal humans, orcs, etc, until transformed, "I'll just stealth in and kill their leader alone, you just wait here or something, okay?" he finished, annoyed at how hopeless priests could be.

_Hopeless is an understatement. That's 5 human, worgen, **things** that saw you. **FIVE.**_

"Well I didn't train to be a rogue," Zakuro said, glancing at the many humans inside the town.

"That's for sure," Laet'Ji said, vanishing into the shadows.

**-5 minutes later-

* * *

**

_Okay, waiting here is boring._

Zakuro heard a crack from behind a tree, and spinning around saw a group of travelers looking very lost as they came from the forest.

_...Are they lost...?_

"Ah, excuse us, Miss, but would you happen to know the way to Shadowfang Keep? We're heading there to take care of a worgen problem," The apparent leader of the group asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, the keep is just north of here, up a small slope, on that hill up there," Zakuro answered, motioning towards general direction of Shadowmoon Keep.

_Yeesh, and I thought anyone could find that huge, castle-like, worgen infested hell hole._

"Thank you for your kindness, Miss," The leader said, obliged, "One more thing."

"What's that?" Zakuro asked, as she glanced around the group she saw Alliance humans as well as Horde and started to get a bad feeling about the group. Alliance and Horde, no matter how lost or what the mission, did not usually side.

"We're not Horde," The leader said, grinning, as he turned into a worgen with the rest of the tribe.

"Uh..." Zakuro said, backing away, as her instinct was correct.

"Keep going, there's more behind you who would be glad to receive you," The leader said, grinning, as worgens howled behind Zakuro.

Zakuro spinned around to see 9 worgens behind her, then spinned back, completely trapped.

"So, what say you, worgens? Do we make her one of us?" The leader shouted.

The entire group howled in response.

_That would be bad._

"Or.....Do we eat her?" the Leader asked, with a darker voice.

The group howled louder, and the leader grinned.

_That's even **WORSE**._

"Eat her it is," he said, laughing.

* * *

"Crap..." Zakuro said, as the entire group started walking closer. Suddenly they were all blurs as the world seemed to move away. Looking up she saw Laet'Ji.

"Now how the _**HELL **_did you manage this one!?" Laet'Ji asked, sprinting away from the worgen group.

Once they were a safe distance away Laet'Ji immediately turned to Zakuro and asked, "Were you bitten by one of them?"

"Err....I'm not sure," Zakuro said.

_**How** could you not be sure if you were bitten?! Being bitten **hurts** you know!!_

"Arrgh, you don't even **know**!?" Laet'Ji exclaimed, grabbing her left arm and carefully examining it. Nothing. Next he reached for her right. On her arm was a bite mark that quickly healing itself. ".....You _were_ bitten," Laet'Ji said, with disbelief in his voice.

"..I didn't even feel anything..." Zakuro said, staring at the bite mark.

"Crap. Got to act, and _fast_," Laet'Ji said, urgently grabbing the potion the undead had handed him.

"I didn't even feel.." Zakuro repeated, in disbelief.

Laet'Ji, ignoring what she said, grabbed her right hand. "Damn, you heal fast," He said, seeing the bite mark was completely healed already.

_How the hell can **anyone** heal that fast? Guess I'll have to make a new cut._

He swiftly grabbed one of his daggers and sliced it lightly down her hand.

"...**OW**," Zakuro hissed as her hand started to bleed.

Laet'Ji, continuing to ignore what she said opened the potion and let drops of her blood fall in. "Drink this," He said urgently.

Zakuro refused.

_You are an** idiot** in **every** definition of the word._

"I don't have the _TIME_ to make you drink this, you **idiot**!" Laet'Ji hissed, opening the potion. "**Look**, it's okay, see?!" He said putting the potion in his mouth. Immediately after he kissed Zakuro, making her drink the potion.

"Nnn.." Zakuro said, fainting.

Laet'Ji catched her and licked his lips.

_Well, I can't say that I minded that part._

**-A hour later-

* * *

**

"What happened?" Zakuro asked, rubbing her head as she woke up near a campfire.

"Oh, so you're awake now?" Laet'Ji said, from nearby.

"Yes, what happened?" Zakuro repeated.

Laet'Ji explained everything that happened -- _except_ how he made her drink the potion.

"You still haven't said how you got me to drink the potion," Zakuro remarked.

After a pause Laet'Ji said, "Oh, nothing," grinning.

"...?" Zakuro wondered, trying to remember what had happened.

_Let's see....the worgens surrounded me, disguised as human_s_, then they became humans, Laet'Ji sprinted in... Saw a bite mark on my arm....Cut my hand..._

Zakuro looked at her bandaged hand.

_Apparently bandaged my hand....and then what...To make me drink the potion he... Put it in his mouth and he.._

Zakuro immediately blushed.

_He __**kissed**__ me._

Laet'Ji noticed her blushing, and snickered.

"................Thank you for saving me." Zakuro muttered quietly, embarrassed.

"It was _no_ problem, at all," Laet'Ji said, smirking.


	8. A Troubled Past

**-Silverpine Forest-  
-Brill-**

"Just why are there ghoul lock-downs anyways. If anyone wants to leave it's going to be someone who can fight them," Zakuro said, looking out the window of the inn. After being in the town for a few days the two Blood Elves were beginning to be able to ignore the decay, but that did not mean they no longer minded it.

"Since there's obviously nothing to do until the guards here let anyone leave or enter the city, how about answering a question of mine?" Laet'Ji asked boredly, looking out the window at the invading ghouls and guards fighting them.

"Sure, it's a long wait until there is anything to do. Whats the question?" Zakuro answered,

"You mentioned being pushed off a cliff before...Can you tell me about it?" Laet'Ji asked.

"It's a long story," Zakuro sighed.

"I have time," Laet'Ji said, waiting.

"It's hard to explain but...Well.....I was with a paladin before..," Zakuro began.

"Uhuh..." Laet'Ji said, waiting for the bad part.

"We went almost everywhere," Zakuro laughed, bitterly. "Silvermoon, Eversong, etc..."  
_  
....Something bad must have come along soon..._

"...and then....he went off on to another continent, Kalimdor this time," Zakuro started, looking more sad by the second, "when he returned he started talking about a cult. The Twilight Hammer, I believe it was, he ranted on and on for hours.."

"The Twilight Hammer? I've heard of it," Laet'Ji said, stiffening, starting to know what happens next.

_Crazy people, that cult...I can understand how the guy went crazy._

"He talked about joining it. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't listen..," Zakuro paused, looking absent-mindedly at the wall, "...Some days later he invited me to watch the stars at a cliff overlooking Eversong, as he had before. Soon after arriving he asked, 'Do you think I'm crazy?' I tried to say no...but he wouldn't listen."  
_  
"_You okay?" Laet'Ji asked, Zakuro's words had trailed off into silence.

"I'm fine....," Zakuro paused, and began again, "He ranted, saying, 'I knew this would happen. They said it happened to others!' Soon he stopped ranting, paused, then turned to me. 'I was going to have to do this eventually." He said walking towards me. 'What do you mean?' I asked...." Zakuro's voice trailed off briefly. " 'It's part of the initiation, you see.' He said, walking closer, until I could see the edge off the cliff crumbling beneath out feet. He said..'To leave anything that isn't Twilight Hammer related behind, and make sure it would never interfere with our plans.' I could see just what was about to happen flashing before my eyes. 'You were going to kill me, weren't you? Well I hope you burn in hell!' he shouted, pushing me off the cliff...."

Unable to find words at this point Laet'Ji just stared at her.

"...Luckily, there was a river beneath the cliff. A traveler had seen me fall, and helped me out of the river. Soon afterwords I learned that he was killed by Silvermoon guards for treason." Zakuro finished.

"He went insane, and pushed you off a cliff?!" Laet'Ji said, trying to grasp the concept.

"..Yes," Zakuro answered.

"It's a wonder that your still alive...even landing in water could have killed you..." Laet'Ji said, staring at her.

"I suppose so," Zakuro said, looking out the window absent-mindedly.

"...You....have been keeping this to yourself....all this time?" Laet'Ji asked.

"Yes," Zakuro answered, simply.

Laet'Ji sighed, "Why are you so troublesome?"

"I don't know wha--" Zakuro began, only to be interrupted by Laet'Ji.

"Why did you keep this to yourself?" Laet'Ji asked, with annoyance in his voice.

"It wasn't your burden to bear," Zakuro said.

"You keep so much to yourself. Even things that could have **killed** you! But above all else, I could not even imagine that you would have something like _this_ to keep to yourself!" Laet'Ji said, frustrated, "Why do you keep everything like this to yourself?! Do you think that someone sane would ever push you off a cliff!?"

"No I don't think so...It just didn't seem like something anyone else should bother with," Zakuro said, hesitantly to find the right words.

"Keeping everything, even this, to yourself....It bothers me more that you'd keep it to yourself than that these things happened!" Laet'Ji exclaimed, entirely frustrated with Zakuro. "I mean **why** would you think that keeping being pushed off a cliff to yourself would be a good thing!?"

"I ju--" Zakuro began.

"**And** on top of all this you even thought it would have been _okay_ to keep a injury like the one you had gotten on your arm a secret! You are....an...**idiot!!**" Laet'Ji interrupted, then paused.

"I'm sorry...." Zakuro muttered.

"**You don't mean it!** Don't say that if you don't even mean it!" Laet'Ji said, staring at her.

Zakuro remained mute.

"...At least **look me in the eyes** when I'm fucking talking to you!" He yelled, making her face him, instead of looking at the floor. "Do you think I'd ever push you off a cliff?"

"No...I don't think that," Zakuro replied, trying not to look at him.

"Why do you think that I wouldn't want you to tell me this?" he asked, keeping her looking at him.

"It's not something anyone would want to know," Zakuro stated.

"Then I suppose that makes me no one?" Laet'Ji said bitterly, as he let her look away from him at this remark.

"...I'm sorry," Zakuro said.

"I doubt that," Laet'Ji hissed, looking at the wall.

"I mean it!" Zakuro shouted, frustrated, "I am SORRY! So I lied about something so that it wouldn't make you sad! IS THAT _SO_ **WRONG**?!"

Laet'Ji remained silent for a few moments, shocked by her outburst. "...I already told you. It _is _wrong."

Zakuro laughed bitterly, "Oh? So you hiding your past is fine while I should tell you about mine?"

"What do you mean?" Laet'Ji said, raising an eyebrow.

"Before you fell asleep one night you talked about your past, **including** the warlock you had to kill," Zakuro said, angrily.

"That...has **nothing** to do with you!" Laet'Ji said.

"So, tell me, what does _my_ past have to do with you!?" Zakuro yelled, angrily.

"At least I don't hide injuries from you," Laet'Ji hissed, trying to change the subject.

"Why would you need to? I'm a priest," Zakuro stated bluntly.

Laet'Ji sighed, giving up. "How much did I tell you?"

"That she led an Alliance army into Silvermoon and you were charged with the duty of killing her," Zakuro answered.

"That's pretty much everything," Laet'Ji said, sighing.

"Everything?" Zakuro asked, suspicious.

".....Well, before she betrayed Silvermoon I had a relationship with her...but that's it. Satisfied?" Laet'Ji answered, completely giving up.

"No," Zakuro muttered.

"What?" Laet'Ji asked, unable to hear what she muttered.

"Nothing," Zakuro answered. "Sorry. I got so angry I lashed out at you."

Laet'Ji smirked saying, "That's fine."

_I like the angry side of you anyways._


	9. Diary

**Sorry for taking so long on this, I couldn't decide which order to upload the future chapters in.

* * *

**

**-Brill-**

**-The Inn-**

Laet'Ji, rummaging through his things at a broken table, noticed he lacked poisons and the materials used to make them. Being a rogue this was an unacceptable thing to be out of. After staring at his lack of supplies for a brief moment, Laet'Ji made up his mind to get more and stood up.

"I'm out of supplies. I'll be back once I get more," Laet'Ji said, heading out of the inn.

"Don't take an hour like last time," Zakuro said, annoyed at the thought of being stuck waiting for an entire hour.

"I wont," Laet'Ji said, dismissing the thought with a wave of his hand as he left.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Laet'Ji, will you hurry up?!" Zakuro yelled impatiently, to no one in particular. Upon hearing no response she decided to look around. After wandering around aimlessly for 12 minutes she came across his rented room, and, seeing he wasn't there, decided to look around. She noticed a book on the table in the room.

_....A book. One book. On a desk. With nothing else.....I half expect a monster to jump out from behind be for no reason......Well...There's nothing to do..And it can't hurt to read it._

Zakuro flipped the first page of the book open. On it were bold letters reading **'Laet'Ji's diary.'**

_........You've got to be kidding. He has a __**DIARY**__?! ..................Reading this would be wrong. An __invasion of privacy__. I probably shouldn't do it._

Zakuro snickered at the thought of him having a diary. She flipped a few pages and read on. The very page she landed on started to read "And then I grabbed her heels and-" At this point Zakuro had slammed the book shut blushing.

_Okay. I didn't expect that._

Zakuro opened the book a good many pages past the one she had just seen. The next page said "I'm stuck with a good-two-shoes priest. You have GOT to be kidding me.

"Well excuse me!" Zakuro huffed, and then immediately silenced herself and she heard someone passing by the door. Soon after they had seemingly left she skimmed through a few pages. As the diary went on the entries seemed to get less annoyed. Just as she was about to turn to the page on when he oversaw her until her arm was better she halted. Her eyes widened as two hands took the diary out of hers and closed it and an annoyed voice whispered in her ear.

"And just what..." It began, taking the book away, "Do you think you are doing?"

Zakuro spun around to see Laet'Ji standing in front of her with his arms crossed, scowling.

* * *

"Well?" Laet'Ji asked, having silently came in the room just a few seconds ago.

"I-er-you-uh," Zakuro stuttered.

"I thought priests knew better than to go through other peoples things," Laet'Ji said.

"You took too long and I went to look for you--" Zakuro started.

"And just how did you end up reading this?" Laet'Ji questioned, waving the diary in the air.

"Er......." Zakuro said, out of excuses.

"'Er' isn't an answer," Laet'Ji said, waiting expectantly for her answer.

"I came across your room and you weren't there, but that book was on your desk with nothing around it," Zakuro started, "I had nothing to do until you were back so I.. er.. read it?"

"And just how much of it did you read?" Laet'Ji asked, angrily.

"About four pages," Zakuro answered, excluding the one she had immediately shut the book on.

Laet'Ji paused for a second with his face in his palm. Eventually he got his anger under control and said, "Stay out of my room if I'm not in it," as he set the book in a drawer and led Zakuro out of his room.

_At least she didn't read the next few pages._

For a few pages later described when they were chased by worgens, and just how much he didn't mind making her take the potion.

"Where were you, anyways?" Zakuro asked as they left the inn.

Laet'Ji held up a deadly flower and flash power. "Getting reagents," he said as he put them away.


	10. New company

**-Tarren Mill -  
-The inn -**

Laet'Ji stood, annoyed, in front of Zakuro's bedroom door. It was 11 am and he had been up for hours with nothing to do while Zakuro slept.

"Zakuro, will you wake up already?" Laet'Ji asked annoyed, banging on Zakuro's door. Upon hearing no response he yelled, "If you don't wake up **I come in there** to wake you up myself."

The door opened and Zakuro stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"It's 11 am, and I'm tired of waiting for you. How can any person sleep so.." Laet'Ji said, his sentence faltering at the end, as he gazed downwards.

_'How can anyone sleep so..'.. what? 11 am isn't that late, you just wake up at 6 am.  
_

Zakuro rubbed her eyes and noticed Laet'Ji was gazing downwards. Then she realized what he was staring at. She blushed a deep red realizing she was in only her undergarments. "**OUT**!" she shouted pushing him out the door, blushing.

"Fine, fine," Laet'Ji said, walking out. Then added outside the door with a smirk, "Red, huh?" to meet Zakuro slamming the door in his face. "...Ow," he said, before walking to the inn's entrance, annoyed.

_I can **NOT** believe that just happened._ Zakuro thought blushing; back to the door.

**-Minutes later-

* * *

**

"You blushing whenever I so much glance at you is starting to annoy me," Laet'Ji stated bluntly, turning to Zakuro, who was still wearing a deep red blush.

_Not that I mind. But honestly, I'd think you'd be more surprised about when I pinned you against the wall than about **this**._

"...Sorry," Zakuro said blushing, still recalling the incident.

Laet'Ji snickered and said, "That's just a habbit isn't it?"

"Eh?" Zakuro asked, confused.

"Saying sorry every five seconds. Bad habbit?" Laet'Ji answered.

"Er..I hadn't noticed," Zakuro said, thinking.

"Just _what_ do they teach you in priest school? How to lie?" Laet'Ji said, with a snicker.

_"_I say sorry every five seconds?" Zakuro asked, thinking.

"Well, come on," Laet'Ji said after a sigh, trying to redirect her attention. "You going to stand there while I leave or what?"

"Ack!" Zakuro exclaimed, as she noticed Laet'Ji was walking away. "Hey, that's no fair, you got a head start," she complained, panting as she caught up.

"You sound like a child, complaining like that," Laet'Ji snickered, continuing to walk.

"Well!" Zakuro huffed, annoyed as she realized she was complaining.

"Anyways, you should have been watching, I--" Laet'Ji began.

"You two! The Blood Elves! Orders from Silvermoon," a undead shouted from a nearby building, motioning for them to come.

"---Damn it," Laet'Ji swore, in words unintelligible by an race other than blood elves, as he walked to the undead.

_Hello again, eves-dropper._

"Weren't you in Silverpin--" he began.

"That's besides the point. Orders are that you're to help a Troll companion while you venture these parts," the undead stated dryly.

_Why me, and why a Troll._

"Why do we have to--" Laet'Ji began to argue.

"Something about holding an alliance with the Darkspear Troll tribe," the undead stated, as if he had a thousand times that day, before Laet'Ji could say any more.

Laet'Ji sighed.

* * *

_Blood Elves be my companions? This won't be goin' well._

"**Xan'Jen**!" the undead shouted towards a door, causing a troll and his pet tiger to come out. The troll had red hair and blue skin, a common look amongst trolls. "This is the Troll you are to be alligned with until you finish up in these lands," the undead said, pointing at the troll who he had called over.

"Ay, mon," Xan'Jen said towards the two, glaring at the undead.

"Hello, **Troll**," Laet'Ji said, and spat the word troll as an insult.

_Oy, goin' badly already._

"Not very friendly are ya, mon?" Xan'Jen said, glaring at Laet'Ji, obviously annoyed.

"Nice to meet you," Zakuro said.

_Not **so** badly._

"Ay mon," Xan'Jen said, kissing her hand, "The names Xan'Jen. You?"

"**I'm** Laet'Ji, and she's Zakuro," Laet'Ji said, stepping between them.

Feh.

"Nice ta meet ya both," Xan'Jen said, grinning at Zakuro.

"....Okay introductions are done. **Get lost**," the undead stated.

As Zakuro left first, still thinking about what Laet'Ji had remarked on her saying sorry every 5 seconds, Xan'Jen, leading his tiger out, said smirking at Laet'Ji, "Ay, mon, if ya don' hurry up, I'll steal 'er from ya."

Laet'Ji glared at Xan'Jen, "Whatever you say, **Troll**."


End file.
